Commercial building codes normally require that structural columns such as standard "H" or "I" beams, as well as concrete columns, be covered or enclosed with a fire resistant or fire retardant covering. Plaster board, sheet rock, gypsum board and other similar wallboard, normally used for interior finishing are also commonly used for this purpose. The term "wallboard" as used herein is intended to be generic and to include sheet rock, gypsum board, plaster board and any other conventional fire proof or combustible wallboard covering normally used and meeting building codes in the interior finishing of building structures.
One of the frequently used methods for providing fire rated wallboard protection to a structural column involves measuring, cutting and shooting (with a nail gun) four pieces of sheet metal channel to the building ceiling surrounding the structural column to be covered. A plumb bob is then used to position four additional pieces of channel to the floor. These four pieces of channeling must also be measured, cut and shot to the floor. After the ceiling and floor channels are fixed in position, sheet metal studs are measured, cut, assembled and screwed to the ceiling and floor channels. In most situations, additional sheet metal studs are employed as cross-ties. Thus, this time-consuming process may require handling, measuring, cutting, et cetera of as many as twenty pieces of material.
Other prior art systems for attaching wallboard to structural columns involves the use of various clip structures to attach furring to the columns, the use of hat section rails attached to each of the column sides along the length thereof and the use of horizontal channels directly attached to the longitudinal columns.